The Queen of Office
Details *'Title:' 직장의 신 / Jikjangui Shin *'Also known as:' Office God / God of the Workplace *'Previously known as:' 돌아와요 미스김 / Dorawayo Miseukim (Come Back, Miss Kim) *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Apr-01 to 2013-May-21 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Queen of Office OST *'Related TV shows:' Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) Synopsis A romantic comedy about work and love! Miss Kim who is just a contractor of a company is the ‘boss of the boss’. It illustrates a realistic story of an working woman who strives to survive at a work place.--''KBS World'' Miss Kim (Kim Hye Soo) is a big shot contract worker that is so charismatic not even a high-level executive can make her budge. She is so skilled in her work that surpasses all other workers even though she′s a contract worker. She will be at odds with the elite Jang Kyu Jik (Oh Ji Ho). User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Hye Soo as Miss Kim / Kim Jum Sun *Oh Ji Ho as Jang Kyu Jik *Jung Yoo Mi as Jung Joo Ri *Lee Hee Joon as Moo Jung Han *Jun Hye Bin as Geum Bit Na ;Marketing and Sale Division *Kim Eung Soo as Hwang Gab Deuk *Lee Ji Hoon as Goo Young Shik *Na Seung Ho as Shin Min Goo *Lee Mi Do as Park Bong Hee *Song Ji In as Oh Ji Rang *Lee So Yoon (이소윤) as Yeon Da Ra ;Marketing and Sale 'Support' Division *Jo Kwon as Kye Kyung Woo *Kim Ki Chun as Go Jung Do ;Management of Product Development Division *Kim Na Woon as Yeo Jang Mi *Kim Ki Yeon (김기연) as Hong Min Ah *Chae Ji Won (채지원) as youngest Product Developtment staff ;BAR Machu Picchu *Kim Bo Mi as Jo Ho Boon *Lee Hyun Jae as Julisesa ;Dispatch's Quality Job Manager *Oh Yong as Ahn Jong Chul ;Other Y. Jang People *Park Jin Wook (박진욱) as Ahn Tae Soo *Lee In Chul (이인철) as Park Bon Jwa *Min Sung Wook as Maeng In Sa ;Home Mart *Kim Kwang Gyu as store manager *Kim Hae Gon (김해곤) as director ;Super Home Shopping *Go Soo Hee as Choi Da Sung *Lee Joon Hyuk as Han Jung Soo ;Dae Han Bank *Lee Duk Hee as Jin Mi Ja *Kang Shin Chul (강신철) as Won Joo Hwan *Kim Jong Goo as Geum Bae Jib ;Ong Ja Yum *Kwon Sung Duk as Ong Ah Jib *Han Seung Hyun as Ong So Shin *Lee Ah Ra (이아라) as daughter in-law ;Mother's Hand Restaurant *Myung Gye Nam as owner of Mother's Hand Restaurant ;Other People *Kim Mi Kyung as Kim Sook Ja (Jung Joo Ri's mother) *Tatina (타티나) as Sara Siva *Oh Chang Hoon (오창훈) as Park Seung Oh *Gong Sang Ah (공상아) as Son Bo Ra *Choi In Kyung as Kang Dong Hee *Son San ;Cameos *Yang Sang Gook (양상국) as car wash part-timer 1 (ep 1) *Kim Ki Yul (김기열) as car wash part-timer 2 (ep 1) *Heo Kyung Hwan as Chinese restaurant deliveryman (ep 1) *Kim Joon Hyun (김준현) as construction worker (ep 1) *Kim Gi Ri as bouncer (ep 1) *Jung Il Woo as Cha Chi Soo (Cha Seong Group soy sauce model) (ep 3) *Kim Byung Man as crab master (ep 3) *Jung Won Joong as Jang Dae Han *Hwang Suk Jung as Han Bum Man Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Hwang Eui Kyung *'Producer:' Ham Young Hoon, Park Woo Ram *'Directors:' Jun Chang Geun, No Sang Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Yoon Nan Joong Note *This drama is a remake of a popular Japanese drama Haken no Hinkaku which aired in 2007. Recognitions ;2013 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards *Drama Acting Daesang/Grand Prize (Kim Hye Soo) *Drama Excellence Actor Award (Oh Ji Ho) ;2013 KBS Drama Awards: *Daesang/Grand Prize (Kim Hye Soo) *Excellence Actor for Miniseries (Oh Ji Ho) *Best Couple Award (Kim Hye Soo and Oh Ji Ho) Episode Ratings See The Queen of Office/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS